1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for motion triggered image stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exposure Time (ET) is optimized for scene brightness. Moving objects lead to motion blur, because the exposure time and the gain applied during image capture are not tuned to take into account motion in the scene. For example, most of the images captured in fast moving environments, low-light and during night have significant motion blur because the camera cannot estimate the motion in the scene. This is particularly true when taking pictures of infants and children, parties, birthdays, weddings, graduation ceremonies, theatrical performances and sport events, where the subject is moving.
Most cameras provide special modes to solve this problem, such as the sports mode. These modes are selected manually by the user. Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for producing sharper images with less blur automatically.